teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Jackson
Tyler was another adopted youth in Beacon Hills, he never knew his real parent and was adopted by a couple named Fred and Lisa Jackson where they were regular people who moved to Beacon Hill's after his 8th grade because his dad had a job there and needed to get closer and similar to the adopted youth Jackson Whittemore, Tyler is similiar to Jackson wanting the bite. Biography Season 1 After moving to Beacon Hill's he met a friend named Scott McCall and Stiles along with a girl named Allison. He was a natural born athlete so he joined the lacrosse team without trying and was better than most player's and he even out did Jackson Whittemore and caught Lydia martin's attention, she cornered him one day and asked what was his point of outdoing her boyfriend, Jackson, he said there was not point he just was good and talented. On the episode, Second chance at first line, Tyler nearly witnesses Scott turning and was telling himself he imagined it. Later that day he asked Scott if he was okay and he replied " fine ". While walking in the wood's one day he met a guy named Derek Hale who asked if he knew Scott McCall he said yes than walked off. After the epidsode where they discovered the Alpha's identity he met another Hale named Peter who was the Alpha and looking for somebody to join his " Cause ".Tyler rejected not understanding what he was saying. After the episode code breaker he was feeling weird, sort of a queasy feeling that night before the cops showed up at the Hale house. Season 2 After that night, he had heard weird noises, but did not understand a few thing's and he was sure that he had been out of his mind. The next day after he came home nobody was home and he found Derek Hale in his room, Derek asked if he wanted a gift and he shook his head and replied, " No you creep ". Derek knocked him out and left, he awoke and called the cops. That day he saw Lydia and finally asked her on a date she agreed and said at 9 at night. He met her and they went to a restaurant there parents rented them a spot and they had dinner and had conversations. After that he took her home and they had a moment. The next day they are seen together kissing and she hugs him hinting he now had a girlfriend, Lydia Martin. In the episode, Venomous, he found out Jackson was adopted and they became friends and soon Jackson had actually found a male companion.That night he awaited the time till he got ready for a party. This was Tyler's last appearance until season 3. Season 3 He is seen during the Red Moon series walking with Lydia and laughing, Tyler also can be seen during a lacrosse game scoring a goal. He is nearly killed by Ennis and the Twins on multiple occasions. The Night Series Tyler will be looking more into the supernatural world more and looking for a certain thing.. Personality and traits He has a competitive and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. The show that he wants to make others proud of him. Despite his abrasive personality, he cares about his friends and dislikes hurting them. He is insecure about his adoption and in place of that covers it up with being super-narcisstic and vain. Tyler is basically a copy of Jackson and overall is described as a " Snake ". He was also nearly killed by Derek, Ennis and The Twins on a few occasions. Physical Appearance He is described handsome by Lydia and does not need a makeover and is handsome with out trying.He wear's a black t-shirt and denim jean's with black nike's. He has dark brown eye's and brown hair with nice cheek bones and is short.He has muscles with basically the perfect body almost described as perfect in Lydia's eyes. Now a days he is seen wearing nice clothing usually his clothes hanging loosely on him and his pants well-fitted. On special days he wears a suit he bought that exact day. Relationships *'Lydia Martin-' During the time of dating, Jackson she warmed up to Tyler and they became friends after Jackson broke up with her she began dating Tyler and after his depature from Beacon Hills there relationship is unknown. *'Derek Hale- '''Derek and Tyler share a hate relationship and despite, Derek's attempt to kill him he continues to pursue the bite. *'Ennis-''' Ennis tries to kill him at night while it is dark after hitting him with a car but is stopped by Kevin Sanchez *'Ethan and Aiden-' Tyler spits in both of there faces in school and after they tried to kill him on many occasions without him figuring out that they were werewolves. Powers & Abilities He is the direct descandant of the Original Kanima, and after being bitten his powers are awakened, defeating 2 betas at once and incapitcating Deucalion with a single punch. *'Super Strength' - The Original Kanima is far stronger than any Human, Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha that it were to come across. Only the Original Werewolf can challenge it. *'Super Speed' - The Original Kanima can move faster than the eye can see, moving like a blur. It is faster than a Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha, but has a rival in the Original Werewolf. *'Super Agility' - The Original Kanima is far more agile than any Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha and is even more Agile than the Original Werewolf. *'Healing factor' - The Original Kanima can generate wounds far faster than an ordinary Kanima, unless it is wounded by the Original Werewolf, no wounds dealt by another species is fatal. The Original Kanima is also immune to Kanima Venom. *'Enhanced Durability' - The Original Kanima is far more durable than any species to date except the Original Werewolf, it can take far more injuries and trauma without being mortally injured. *'Immortality' - The Original Kanima is nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Molecular manipulation' - The Original Kanima can change its color like a chameleon, allowing it to become invisible. It can also manipulate the molecular structure of any liquid it excretes or touches with concentration, creating the most brutal poisons or cures for the most incurable diseases, like a Kanima Lord and Kanima Master it generates poison from its teeth that can cause a Human to painfully become a Kanima. *'Astral-Illusion Projection' - Like the Lord Kanima, the Original Kanima can project his mental form and appear as an illusion, this method is used when they have a meeting over long distances. It was hinted that the Ancient Werewolves and their Original have a similar or duplicate ability. *'Compulsion' - The Originals (Original Werewolf and Original Kanima) and the Ancients (Ancient Werewolf and Lord Kanima) have the ability to dominate human minds and the weak minded of each species, making them do as they wish with no recollection of actually partaking in the event until (in a human's case) they are turned. **'Species Hierarchy' - As the dominant predator of their species and the most capable of leading them, the Original Kanima has the power to command his species how he sees fit, if he commands them to do something they will subconsciously work towards that goal either willingly or not. *'Venomous Claws' - The Original Kanima has extremely venomous claws, unrestrained the true level of the Venom could slip anyone into a Coma, it can effect even a Kanima or Werewolf with varying degrees of effect. On the Original Werewolf, it gives it a form of sluggishness but doesn't stop it. The Venom when connected with Kanima skin/fur or impended along the claws, allow the Kanima the capacity to climb and stick to walls. Gallery HEy.jpg Full Form.jpg|Full form Kanima.jpg|Post transformation. Tyler Jackson.jpg Trivia *He has rare power for a Beta and it is guessed that he may have a connection to the werewolf side more or his ancestors choose him to have greater power. *Tyler is quite the werewolf and his claw's are long. *He is a skilled fighter when in wolf form and fight's like a human being. Category:Characters Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Kanima